A pesar de todo yo
by camineko
Summary: Como es posible que despúes de todos los años que han pasado mis sentimientos hacia a ti no han cambiado si no que se han echo mas fuertes...solo espero que estos lleguen a ti.
1. Chapter 1

Porque….porque….porque carajos tuvo que encontrarse con el de nuevo? Digo nos ayudó a salir de esa mansión con amanto que parecían perros….pero volverlo a ver no es nada bueno- pensaba Gintoki mientras estaba en la yorosuya….después de encontrarse con su antiguo camarada katsura kotarou….mejor dicho Zura.

Ya paso tanto tiempo que no lo veía y lo encuentra huyendo del shinsengumi…..y lo peor ahora esos idiotas del shinsengumi lo vigilan porque creen que él es miembro del Joui.

Pero lo peor es que lo volvió a ver…..y todo aquello que mantenía guardado se encontraba inquietamente feliz…

-Gin chan!- ese grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, shimpachi y kagura lo miraban como preocupados .

-Qué pasa?- no sabía que les pasaba a esos dos desde que vieron a zura que tenían esas caras.

-Gin chan te estábamos preguntando que te pasa?, desde que vimos a katsura san tiene esa cara seria- shimpachi estaba realmente preocupado …pues Gintoki tenía esa cara …era como si algo malo estuviera pasando .

-Gin chan ….no será que está pensando aceptar la propuesta de katsura y unirse a Joui?-kagura quería saber que le pasaba a ese idiota de permanente .

-No sean idiotas quien querría unirse a esos idiotas?!...solo necesito salir un rato a pasear…estar sin dulces me tiene haci - gintoki se dirijia a la puerta-no me esperen en la noche- y se fue.

-Que le pasa a este idiota?… ya está muy viejo para salir a tomar – decía kagura mientras comía sukombu. Shimpachi se quedó serio mirando por donde había salido Gintoki- Oye megane y a ti que te pasa?

-Como que megane?!-le gritaba a kagura…luego se puso serio- no será?...o sí?...pero no lo creo de gin san…o tal vez si?- decía debatiéndose

-Qué pasa? Sabes algo? …si sabes algo suéltalo de una vez megane…

-Corta la ya! Quien le dices megane?!-decía alterado - bueno te diré pero es solo una suposición pero…no será que gin san este enamorado?- se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- se empezaron a reír los dos .

-Gin chan enamorado? Hahahahaha- kagura se tocaba el guata de tanto reír le dolía.

-Hahahahhahahha ….si tienes razón no sé cómo se me ocurrió algo tan gracioso.

-Mientras tanto Gintoki-

-ACHUS!- estornudaba mientras caminaba por las calles de kabuki chou- creo que me voy a resfriar.

Y ahora para donde diablos voy?...dije que iba a ir a pasear pero no tengo ganas ni de caminar

-Señor le gustaría pasar a nuestra tienda hay un 20% de descuento en….- lo quedo mirando, pues el que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos la persona que en esos monentos no quería ver.

-Oe zura! Pero qué diablos haces?! Eres idiota…eres realmente un idiota!- le gritaba mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-No es zura es katsura….y estoy trabajando…en estos momentos o podemos movernos pues el shinsengumi nos tiene en la mira.

-Pero como es que a ti no te han atrapado todavía?...si estas prácticamente delante de sus narices.-no se lo creía este era realmente idiota más encima esta como si nada pasara.

En eso se ven a 5 miembros del shinsengumi dirigirse hacia la tienda al lado de ellos.

-Maldición descubrieron que era yo?- susurraba zura mirando atentamente a los del shinsengumi.

A Gintoki prácticamente le deban ganas de golpearlo allí mismo, pero hiso lo inesperado lo pesco de la mano y comenzó a alejarse con el de allí. Zura solo lo miraba en todo el trayecto no se dijeron nada y antes de darse cuenta estaban en un parque donde no se veía a nadie andar por allí.

Gintoki estando allí se vino a dar cuenta de lo que había echo….por eso no le gustaba ver a zura …el solo hecho de verlo hacia que perdiera la razón.

Sin darse cuenta todavía no soltaba su mano.

Zura lo miraba seriamente analizando lo que Gintoki había echo.

-Gintoki…ya estamos lejos …cuento tiempo piensas tener mi mano?- al darse cuenta de esto Gintoki soltó su mano.

-maldición porque caraos tenía que volver a verte?- era la pregunta que quería hacerle a zura…y era la pregunta que se hacía a el mismo en cuanto lo vio.

-Yo que se…- algo no estaba bien Gintoki no tenía esa cara de idiota de siempre- que ocurre Gintoki?

\- Haaaaa …tengo hambre…invítame a comer ramen- quería salir de esa incómoda situación.

-Y porque tengo que invitarte yo?-sabía que Gintoki evitaba la pregunta pero no le importo.

-Porque no tengo ni un peso…además me la debes …te acabo de salvar el pellejo-volvía a su cara de siempre

-mmmm…bueno pero solo será esta vez.

Dicho esto comenzaron a caminar a un puesto de ramen y pidieron.

-Y pensar que te has vuelto un bueno para nada….no me sorprende mucho…no has cambiado nada- zura no sabía si estar feliz o molesto por como era su antigua compañero ahora .

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de idiota que siempre…de echo creo que ahora lo eres mas- decía desinteresado Gintoki mientras comía.

-Estas igual de vago que siempre.

-Tu igual de molesto que siempre.

-Con esos ojos de pez muerto de siempre.

-y tú con esa cara de mujer de siempre- se le salió, después de pensarlo todo ese tiempo que conversaban se le salió lo que menos quería decirle.

-Soy un hombre y lo sabes-eso no le molesto de echo estaba a acostumbrado ya a que le dijeran eso.

-Pero pensé que con los años esa cara se te habría cambiado…podrías tener más músculos…pareces un debilucho-de echo le sorprendía que zura siguiera teniendo la misma figura de antes….solo que ahora se veía un poco más maduro.

-Idiota….- no sabía que responderle de echo en esos años había estado haciendo ejercicio pero no le salía ni un musculo …eso lo enojaba.

Se hiso un silencio un poco incómodo , solo el sonido de la comida siendo digerida se escuchaba.

-Tu….realmente no has cambiado…desde ese entonces…- decía zura mientras miraba su comida.

Gintoki lo quedo mirando, zura tenia las fracciones más maduras…dándole un aire más hermoso, siempre pensó eso pero se negaba a admitirlo en voz alta.

-Que esperabas? ….no me digas que has estado pensando en mi durante todos estos años?- lo decía en broma para picarle un poco.

-Siempre ….- eso lo sorprendió- siempre en todo estos años pensé en mis antigua camaradas.

-Tu eres un verdadero idiota-por un momento pensó que zura pensaba en él.

-Qué?.. dije algo malo?- zura no sabía que le pasaba a Gintoki.

Los acabaron sus ramen, Gintoki esperaba a zura afuera mientras este pagaba.

Qué diablos estoy haciendo?, debería haberlo ignorado en cuanto lo vi…

-Gintoki yo ya me voy …los demás deben estar preocupados

-Bueno yo tambien deveria irme

-Realmente no quieres unírtenos?- otra vez zura intentaba convencerlo sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Y te dije que no…asi que córtala con eso

-Bueno…entonces adiós- zura le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Cuantas veces no había querido tocar ese cabello, cantas veces tendría que ignorar sus sentimientos.

-Haaaaa que idiotez…solo debe ser como siempre fue….pero … me gustaría volver a ser un niño- realmente quería volver a aquellos tiempos en los que un niño no conocía nada de esos sentimientos, pero sé que es inútil, ya que desde ese entonces ya te miraba con esos ojos….neee zura que pasaría si te lo dijera?

Pensando en eso Gintoki se dirigió a la yorosuya pues ya era muy tarde…kagura ya estaría durmiendo y shimpachi ya estaría en su casa.

-Continuara-


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba aburrido…observando el cielo desde donde estaba sentado …Shouyou sensei estaba explicando algo que no comprendía.

Y allí está el…sin saber porque razón su mirada siempre era atraída hacia ese individuo el cual ni siquiera notaba que lo estaba mirando.

Gintoki siempre se preguntó que pasaba por la cabeza de zura….pues la mayoría de las veces no sabía cómo tratar con él , al parecer no era el único, sus compañeros siempre lo dejaban de lado a excepción de takasugi.

De un momento a otro todo a su alrededor cambio…y ahora estaba recostado en los pastos alejado de todo y de todos .

-Gintoki!- y allí estaba nuevamente , que diablos era eso?, porque siempre que veía a zura ese algo se removía en su interior?...no puede ser que a sus 8 años vaya a morir por causa de un virus amanto.

-Qué ocurre?-respondió con voz monótona mientras se sentaba y veía como su compañero se sentaba a su lado.

-Nada…solo quería ver que hacías- su cara mostraba un toque de molestia.

-De seguro takasugi te volvió a llamar niña- dijo recostándose desinteresado, sabía que las mayoría de veces que zura se molestaba era porque le llamaban niña.

-Ese takasugi siempre con eso …un día de estos le daré una paliza- decía mostrando el puño mientras miraba el cielo.

Gintoki solo lo veía…de cierto modo era gracioso ver a zura enojado…por eso casi siempre lo molestaban.

-Pero es la verdad….nunca he visto a una niña pero con verte a ti sé que son molestas- era verdad en su corta vida no había visto a una niña.

-Y que quieren que haga…así soy no puedo cambiar- decía recostándose junto a Gintoki.

La cercanía que tenían ahora le inquietaba a Gintoki, sin saber porque volteo la cara observando a zura que miraba el cielo

Lo observo largo rato…..en todo ese rato una palabra se le venía a la mente..

Hermoso….

En eso zura lo volteo a ver, se quedaron mirando

-Neee Gintoki ….yo quería decirte que tu ….me RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Gintoki lo quedo mirando

-qué?!

-Que tú me RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN N!

Y despertó tirando el despertador hacia la pared rompiéndolo.

-Cállate! No podías sonar 2 minutos después?!-estaba enojado , a quien no le enoja que lo despierten en la mejor parte de un sueño?.

-HAAAAAA- bostezo…..estaba de malas , no había dormido bien y soñar con eso …algo que paso a excepción de la casi confesión.

-Odio a los creadores de los despertadores- se dirjio a la lavarse la cara.

-Cuanto más va a durar esto?...-dijo con para sí mismo

-Durar que?- aparecía kagura toda despeinada limpiando se los ojos

-waaaaaa kagura no aparezcas así- asustado de que lo hubiera escuchado

-Tan temprano y ya andas ebrio?...los viejos como tú no deberían dar mal ejemplo –le decía a Gintoki mientras se lavaba la cara

-No estoy ebrio…..

Había pasado un mes desde que no veía a la idiota de zura y se preguntaba si lo habrían atrapado…no es como si le preocupara ese idiota.

-Haaaaa que aburrido no ha venido ni un cliente-decía recostado sobre el escritorio aburrido.

-Nos estamos quedando sin dinero para comprar sukombu…oye viejo que piensas hacer!-kagura estaba enojada su preciada comida se estaba acabando.

-Ya llegue!-shimpachi se dirigía donde ellos y los vio a los dos echados sin moverse- oye no estarán muertos o sí?.

-Cállate megane y anda a asaltar un banco!

-Oyeeeeeee! Qué clase de ejemplo le quieres dar a kagura chan! –decía shimpachi mientras apuntaba a Gintoki con un dedo.

Toc toc….

Silencio….

Toc toc

-O o oye quien será?...no será la vieja que me viene a cobrar la renta?...si es así díganle que no estoy-decía Gintoki escondiéndose tras su escritorio.

-No creo que sea ella….si fuera ella hubiera derribado la puerta-shimpachi se dirigió a abrir, al hacerlo se topó con un hombre de mediana edad.

-Emmmm esta es la yorosuya de gin san?-shimpachi se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil.

-Oye megane quién es?- apareció kagura.

-Es acá la yorosuya?...-volvió a repetir el hombre…kagura tubo la misma reacción que Shimpachi.

Oye por que demoran tanto? –apareció Gintoki.

-Vengo con un trabajo para….- no continuo pues Gintoki quedo igual que los otros dos.

-Emmmm holaaaa…holaaaa?-decía el hombre meneando su mano frente a shimpachi

-Un …un cliente-dijeron los tres al salir del trance.

-Venga pase-le dijo shimpachi medio nervioso- le traeré algo de té.

-Y bien ….para que podemos servirle –le dijo Gintoki ya cuando estaban todos sentados prestando atención al hombre.

-Pues necesito ayuda para arreglar una casa, yo soy constructor, y pues verán mis otros tres compañeros tuvieron otro trabajo por hacer y no me podrán ayudar ….por favor podrían venir a darme una mano?...les pagare bien-decía el hombre un poco preocupado.

-Bien le ayudaremos-dijeron los tres.

Dicho eso los cuatros se pusieron en marcha y fueron a trabajar.

Kagura se preocupaban de las puertas y ventanas.

Gintoki y el hombre se pusieron a arreglan el techo.

-Haaaaa me salvaron ….no tenía a quien más recurrir….esto fue de improvisto y necesito terminar esta casa cuanto antes-decía el hombre mientras trabajaba.

-No se preocupe…

Y así transcurrieron los días hasta que paso una semana y la casa ya estaba terminada.

Ha Gintoki eso le sirvió para olvidarse un rato de zura y ahora que estaban pagados le dio sus partes del dinero a kagura y shimpachi ….los cuales desaparecieron rápidamente dejándolo solo.

-Bueno se está haciendo tarde y kagura ya llego supongo que iré a tomarme unos trago por ahí.

Y a era media noche y Gintoki se encontraba un poco pasado de copas por lo que no le quisieron vender mas sake.

-Maldición…ese viejo ….debería haberme seguido atendiendo….después de todo yo le doy dinero- decía mientras trataba de o caerse, tenía la cara un poco roja producto del sake.

-Gintoki?-le dijo un voz frente a él.

Sabia de quien era…después de todo soñaba con él todas las noches…desde sueños que eran recuerdo y sueños en los que le hacia el amor.

-Zura?! Hip….eres tú? Hip….o es otro estúpido sueño?-le decía acercándose a él.

-Soy yo…y no es Zura es katsura….mira como estas deberías irte a casa-le decía agarrándole de un brazo y colocándoselo en los hombros ayudándole a caminar- maldición apestas a licor…te llevare para allá.

Su aroma…eso le confirmaba que no era un sueño que era verdad….zura esta con él en ese momento.

Con ayuda de zura llego hasta su pieza.

-Bien…ahora me debes una…adiós Gintoki- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse pero unos brazos lo agarraron de la cintura…Gintoki lo estaba abrazando por atrás.

-Porque no te quedas a dormir acá?-dijo Gintoki mientras colocaba su cabeza en el cuello de zura.

-Qué te pasa?...yo no soy una chica soy katsura- le dijo tratando de deshacer el abrazo

-Lo se….-le dijo Gintoki y zura dejo de moverse, Gintoki lo apretó más a su cuerpo-Lo se….pero dime zura….que hago con esto que siento?-zura se sorprendió .

-D… de que hablas?-estaba tocando terreno peligroso….lo sabía pero la curiosidad le gano.

Gintoki lo volteo he hizo algo que zura no pensó que pasaría….le dio un beso… no era uno que delatara lujuria era un beso que trataba de trasmitir amor.

Se separaron, Gintoki estaba feliz…después de tantos años de haberlo mirado sin tocar alfin cumplió lo que en sus sueños pasaba.

Zura no se creía lo que había pasado, se llevó los dedos a los labio tocándoselos, Gintoki lo había besado…ese Gintoki lo había besado…que quería decir eso?

-Zura….-susurro Gintoki acercando su cara hacia zura …observando las reacciones de este- zura …yo..

-Gin san ya llegaste?-decía kagura abriendo las puerta viendo a Gintoki solo mirando por la ventana- estabas con alguien más?. No me digas que trajiste a una mujer?

Gintoki observaba la ventana como esperando que zura regresara…pero aun que no fue así…aunque el sake corría por sus venas eso fue algo que había estado esperando todos esos años desde que supo lo que sentía.

-Oye….gin san?- kagura esperaba la respuesta de Gintoki…pero solo lo vio sonreír-estas ebrio?

-Oye kagura la próxima que entres sin avisar te dejare sin dinero- le dijo para molestarla y advertirle

-QUE?! Nooooooo!-decía mientras se largaba de la pieza de Gintoki.

Y ahora qué hago….cambiara algo o no?...zura mis sentimientos llegaron a ti?

-Continuara-


End file.
